Hallux varus is a condition in which the big toe begins to deviate away from the midline of the foot. In this condition there is a deformity of the great toe joint where the hallux is deviated medially (towards the midline of the body) away from the first metatarsal. Hallux Varus has variable degrees of severity, symptomatology, and etiology. Causes range from the most common iatrogenic postoperative variety of idiopathic, rheumatic, and post traumatic (tear of the hallux lateral collateral ligament). Flexible hallux varus is a common finding in newborn children and usually corrects in early childhood when walking begins.
A few reports exist of traumatic hallux varus following sports injuries. Of these cases, hallux varus occurred secondary to rupture of the lateral collateral ligament and conjoined tendon.